The Boonfox: The Kumite Wolf
by Raptorcloak
Summary: Naruto attends the Kumite Tournament and battles the likes of Bushido Brown and the Hateocracy while befriending the alluring competitor Luna, who soon wants a match with him herself. NarutoxLuna. AU. Please R&R if enjoyed. Now available on Archive of Our Own.


Welcome back to the 2nd installment of _**The Boonfox**_ as Naruto meets the one-time appearance fan favorite Luna as they both participate in the Kumite match she mentioned in her episode named _**Attack of the Killer Kung-Fu Wolf Bitch**_. In this story, Naruto will face many familiar faces from _**The Boondocks**_ such as Stinkmeaner's Hateocracy and Grand Master Bushido Brown.

With this story, this marks me as the first and currently sole author to have ever written more than one _**Naruto/Boondocks**_ crossover. So, let's enjoy this action-packed, lemon ripe story and let the reading begin! If you don't like the story, then get the hell out! **  
Disclaimer:** I don't own _**Naruto**_ or _**The Boondocks**_ **.  
Notes: **Credit for the title _**The Boonfox**_ goes to _**Fox Boss**_ and credit for the songs used in this story goes to _**Xluckinekostylex.**_

* * *

 **A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

Naruto walked out of his house and yawned before his puppies scampered out of the doorway. Dallas picked up a red letter and presented it to his owner.

"Good boy." Naruto said to the Golden Retriever as he accepted the envelope and opened it to read the letter inside. It was an invitation to an event called the Kumite and he wondered what it was about.

"What is a Kumite?" Naruto wondered aloud before hearing a Kung-Fu sound nearby and his puppies joined him in looking around for the noise. He didn't see or hear anyone else nearby which was supported by his pets sniffing the air only to yip.

"Where did that come from?" He asked and Sam only yipped again upon failing to detect any scent before he looked at the envelope. He later ran the note by his siblings and they answered it was a fighting event in which the strongest fighters in the world do battle with one another.

"Have either of you fought in the Kumite?" Naruto asked before hearing the Kung-Fu sound nearby.

"Not since we've been alive again but it's like an exotic getaway." Kinkaku answered.

"If you go, they'll cover your room and food and just about everything else while you stay there." Ginkaku said.

"Well, except for incidentals like any other place." Ginkaku sighed.

"But, we should also tell you that they can turn into death matches pretty quick." Kinkaku said.

"Whoa, sounds pretty edgy." Naruto said.

"I wouldn't sweat it, Naruto. Someone like you could easily win that tournament." Ginkaku said.

"Well, how do I get there, anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Just sign the invite and go wait by the docks." Kinkaku said.

"All right. Guess I'd better put the boys in a kennel." Naruto said.

"Nonsense, bring them here." Ginkaku said.

"Yeah, we can handle them." Kinkaku said.

"Thanks, guys." Naruto said.

 _At dawn_

After dropping Dallas, Sam, and Chibi off at Kinkaku's house, he stood on a dock that led out to the ocean and held the Kumite invite in his hand. He wrote his signature on the dotted line and the paper vanished with a puff of lime-green mystical smoke.

Suddenly, dense mist surrounded the area and Naruto looked around before hearing a creaking sound. He looked into the distance of the sea and a large vessel sailed towards him before stopping at the dock.

Naruto looked at the vessel to see no one on the vessel and he jumped onto it to look around. As he searched around, the vessel began to sail out into sea and Naruto couldn't believe his eyes at what was happening.

Before he could panic, he thought back to Ginkaku telling him that the vessel would bring to the location of the Kumite match and sat down in the center of it. The vessel calmly sailed through the night and he patiently waited until he reached the destination.

By morning, the vessel approached a mysterious island surrounded by orange fog and Naruto waited until it came to a port. Naruto picked up his backpack and got off the vessel before following a stone path.

He bumped into a slim yet busty black woman of 26 years with long raven hair and dark brown eyes wearing a revealing battle suit that showed off her figure. She looked at him and gave him a friendly smile.

"Hey, aren't you Naruto Uzumaki?" The woman asked.

"That's me!" Naruto smiled.

"Oh, my God! It's good to finally meet you! My name's Luna!" The woman excitedly said.

"Nice to meet you, Luna. Are you part of the kumite, too?" Naruto asked before hearing the Kung-Fu sound effect once again and looked around at the source of the noise to no avail.

"Yes, I am and don't worry about the Kumite noise. Even I don't know where it comes from." Luna smiled as she and Naruto walked to an inn.

"How many years have you been in the Kumite?" Naruto asked.

"Since I ran away from home when I was 17." Luna said.

"Why'd you run away from home?" Naruto asked.

"I grew up in an abusive household where my father used to beat my mother and me if I ever tried to stop him. When I tried to board a ship to Hong Kong, I ended up here by mistake and some Shaolin Monks began training me in these competitions." Luna said.

"Have you seen your mother since then?" Naruto asked.

"After three years of training and constant victories, I went back home and freed my mother." Luna said.

"Freed?" Naruto asked.

"Yup, I can remember it like yesterday." Luna smiled in recollection of that day.

 _Years ago_

" _Bitch, this chicken is cold!" Luna's father snapped before striking his wife across the face and she fell back into a corner as he knocked over the table. Luna's mother trembled with fear as her abusive husband glared at her and she struggled to talk._

" _I'm sorry. It's just that…" Luna's mother tried to explain before getting smacked in the face yet again._

" _Bitch, if you have time to make excuses, then you have time to heat this motherfucking chicken!" Luna's father yelled in his wife's face as he grabbed her by the collar and shook her._

" _Dad!" Luna's voice called out before both parents looked to see their full-grown daughter standing in the kitchen entryway._

" _Girl, where the hell have you…?" Luna's father began to say before she flew at him and kicked him in the chest. He flew into a pantry before Luna gave him an uppercut and kneed him in the chest before smacking him in the face in the same fashion he had done to his wife throughout the years._

 _Luna grabbed her father and slammed him onto the table before delivering a strike to his nose. The blow resulted in an immensely bloody nose before Luna drop-kicked his chest and raised her red high-heel over his crotch._

 _ ***Stomp'em in the Nuts**_ _by Thugnificent plays_ _ *****_

 _With a loud cry, she began repeatedly stomping on her father's crotch as he loudly cried out in pain and his wife looked as her daughter continued stomping on him until a weak wheeze came from his mouth. Luna looked to her mother and she immediately stood up to embrace her for the first time in three years._

" _Oh, baby." Luna's mother happily cried as tears of happiness formed in her eyes and she did likewise from her father's abusive reign over her mother being over. As she began to guide her mother away, Luna looked on to see her pour a skillet filled with hot chicken oil onto her husband and he weakly groaned._

" _You want hot chicken? Then make it your damn self." Luna's mother said before leaving the house with her daughter._

 **FLAWLESS VICTORY  
LUNA WINS**

"Wow, so what happened to your Dad?" Naruto asked.

"Mom and I haven't seen him since I beat him up but we decided not to ask any more questions about him and get on with our lives." Luna said.

"So, how many times have you won the Kumite?" Naruto asked while ignoring the kung-fu noise in the background.

"Well, I've never lost a single tournament." Luna smiled.

"I'm looking forward to see what you can do." Naruto said.

"Me, too. Sure hope I don't end up against you in the ring." Luna said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Naruto said before Luna and he arrived at the lodge before being assigned their respective room. Naruto set down his equipment and looked out the window to see Luna greeting many other fighters that she seemed to know.

Then, he heard the all fighters were to report to an assembly and they all stood in a courtyard with most of their eyes centered on him. Despite the air filling with killing intent and battle-ready personalities, he didn't budge an inch as he slyly smiled.

An elder man with white hair and a brown robe stood on a platform before clearing his throat.

"Listen well, Kumite participants! This year's tournament will differ in our battles as each participant as they'll only be two matches for each fighter!" The old man, Shang Zero, instructed before Luna was announced at the first fighter and Naruto looked at a hall of fame on the way to the arena.

He looked to see that Luna was currently the second strongest fighter with a man named Bushido Brown leading the chart and after them were Lord Rufus Crabmiser, Lady Esmeralda Gripenasty, and George Pistofferson. Now knowing just how strong she was, he once again knew she was one not to take lightly if he ever wound up fighting her and continued to the battle arena.

Naruto looked to see Luna fighting with a bald man twice her size and he watched in amazement as she dominated the battle from start. As her opponent looked weary, Luna looked to Shang Zero as he watched from his platform and two bodyguards stood on either side of him.

"Finish him!" Shang Zero said before a loud yell came from Luna's mouth as she reared her hand back and thrust it into the man's chest. He gagged as blood gushed from his chest as Luna grabbed his heart and slowly pulled it out while it was still beating.

She presented his heart to the man as his eyes grew dark and he toppled over as the fighters all cheered as Luna held her bleeding trophy in the air. Naruto looked on in awe at her strength and couldn't blink as he did.

 **LUNA WINS  
FATALITY**

Naruto was called into the arena and everyone cheered at seeing him step into the area. Then, all three of Crabmiser, Gripenasty, and Pistofferson stepped in as well and the former held a flying guillotine in his hand.

"Come on, suckah. I ain't scared of you." Gripenasty said.

"Bring it on." Naruto smiled before Crabmiser started swinging his flying guillotine and he grinned at the idea of battling the blonde.

 _ ***Guillotine by Raekwon plays***_

"Ah, yes. The Savior of the World, Naruto Uzumaki." Crabmiser maliciously grinned.

"You heard right, old man." Naruto said before Gripenasty made the first move and performed a butterfly kick at his head. He easily ducked as Pistofferson came running and punched at his face before Naruto caught his fist.

Naruto grabbed his arm and spun around before flipping the elder man over his shoulder just as Crabmiser launched his flying guillotine forward. The dome sailed over Naruto's head as he swiftly moved out of the way and Crabmiser pulled the cord back.

The dome flew back at Naruto, who slid out of the way and Gripenasty charged at him before throwing a barrage of punches at him. He ducked and she performed a sweeping kick that he easily avoided.

"Quick shitting around and get him, you half-dead motherfuckers!" Gripenasty snapped at her teammates.

"Half-dead! You got some nerve, you old ostrich-head!" Pistofferson shot back at her.

"Enough!" Crabmiser said while jumping into the air and lashing the dome's blade at Naruto's throat with Gripenasty and Pistofferson both punching from either side. He swiftly rolled backwards and avoided the blade while grinning at his elder enemies.

"Come on, fight like a man, you little punk bitch! I'll show your fish-eyed Japanese ass…" Gripenasty barked before Naruto gave her chin a sharp uppercut that sent her staggering back as he jumped forward and rolled past the flying guillotine dome. He jabbed Gripenasty in the gut and sprang into the air before punching her dead in the nose.

"Ooh, my wig!" Gripenasty groaned as both her wig and hat alike fell to the ground while she staggered back. Before Naruto could attack again, Pistofferson attempted to give him a side kick that he blocked with his arm and Crabmiser swung his guillotine at both of them before they lowered themselves in time.

"Watch it, jive turkey!" Pistofferson said to Crabmiser as he reeled the cord back and spun around while launching it at Naruto. He sprang into the air before the dome sliced at his feet and kneed Gripenasty in the forehead.

She fell back onto the ground and Naruto landed on her back before she went limp. Crabmiser and Pistofferson closed in on the shinobi from either side before launching punches.

Naruto ducked before launching himself into the air and performing a split kick that knocked both of them back. He landed on Gripenasty with a loud thud and not a sound came from her limp.

Pistofferson performed a sweep kick at Naruto's feet and Crabmiser swung his guillotine at his throat with his hand on the dome. Thinking fast, Naruto executed a reverse roundhouse that knocked both foes back and Crabmiser flung his weapon forth again.

"Dynomite!" Pistofferson said as the dome shot at Naruto, who causally tilted his head to the side and the dome flew over his shoulder into Pistofferson's chest. As he wheezed, Naruto broke the center of the cord and yanked the dome out of the man's chest before swinging it at Crabmiser.

The dome pierced his chest before Naruto flipped Pistofferson onto his back and formed a Big-Ball Rasengan before driving it into Crabmiser's chest. This resulted in the dome being pushed through his chest until it spiraled out his back and he flew out of the arena before landing on the ground.

"I'm coming to join you, Elizabeth." Crabmiser wheezed as he weakly gripped his chest and shut his eyes as he succumbed to his injuries. Naruto looked to see Pistofferson weakly snarling before he walked over to his fallen foe and raised his foot before slamming down onto his chest wound.

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" Pistofferson groaned before falling victim to his injuries and going limp. Cheers erupted into the air and Luna looked at Naruto with an impressed smile as he stood on his downed enemy.

 _ ***Good Times theme plays***_

 **NARUTO WINS  
FATALITY**

Naruto enjoyed the praise of the fighters and looked at his foes before exiting the arena. After some more matches, he observed Bushido Brown finish out of the rounds and he swiftly took down his rival.

"Nice work out there, Bushido Brown." Naruto said as said man walked past him.

"See, now you already messed up. It's Grand Master Bushido Brown." He said.

"I can see why." Naruto sarcastically answered and Bushido scoffed before walking off.

"Hey, Naruto, want to grab some dinner?" Luna said.

"Sure!" Naruto smiled.

"Nice work out there, Naruto. I knew you were good but wow, you took me by storm." Luna smiled.

"I'd say the same about you but since you're the second best fighter in this thing, I guess that speaks for itself." Naruto said.

"Well, thank you and be honest, you were holding back on those three, weren't you?" Luna asked.

"At first because I like to see what my enemies are made of before I decide to finish them off." Naruto said.

"Pretty noble of you, Naruto." Luna said.

"But, what's the deal with that Bushido guy? The only thing grand about him seems to be his ego if anything." Naruto said.

"Well, the constant victories have gone to his head and now he's so self-absorbed that he gets angry if anyone even says his name wrong. Pretty sad to see someone who's one of the best falls into his own arrogance." Luna said.

"Yeah, I've seen that happen to a lot of shinobi." Naruto said before the pair spoke while having dinner and were getting to know each other quite well.

"You have puppies?" Luna asked Naruto with an interested smile.

"I have a golden retriever, a Pembroke Welsh Corgi, and a purebred beagle that are all a month old. What about you?" Naruto said.

"I have a Dalmatian, two retrievers myself, and fifteen wolves." Luna said and that caught Naruto's ears.

"Wolves?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I spent a lot of time around them here while training and they're not so bad once you establish dominance with them." Luna said and Naruto chuckled.

"You like wolves? You should see my friend with a whole clan of shinobi that specialize in working with canines in combat." Naruto said.

"Do you mean something like the dogs fight side by side with their masters?" Luna asked.

"That's about the gist of it." Naruto said.

"Well, my dogs and wolves respond to me pretty well so they don't attack anyone unless I say so." Luna said.

"Have you wolves ever attacked anyone?" Naruto asked.

"No, they're pretty docile when I'm around and the only person I've trained them to get ferocious at is my father if he ever comes looking for me though I doubt that'll happen." Luna said.

"Even though he deserves a pack of wolves chewing on him, I sure hope he never turns up again." Naruto said.

"I'll drink to that." Luna smiled as she raised her glass and Naruto did the same before their glasses met. After they talked some more, they parted for the night to rest up for their respective matches the next day and both cast smiles at one another.

 _The next day_

Naruto stood in the battle arena and Bushido Brown stood on the opposing side as they stared each other down. Either fighter took stances as Bushido began making karate howls and Naruto raised an eye at him.

"What's with the kung fu noises, Bushido?" Naruto asked.

"You already fucking my name up and it ain't been one damn second." Bushido said.

"Oh, right, Grandmaster Bushido Brown. Of course" Naruto sarcastically answered said and Bushido's ego got the best of him as he charged at the younger fighter.

 _ ***Da Mystery of Chessboxin' by Wu-Tang-Clan plays***_

Bushido punched at Naruto's abdomen and the blonde decided to toy with the arrogant fighter as he effortlessly dodged the blow. As Bushido wound another fist back, Naruto socked him in the nose and blood trickled from his nostrils as he was jerked back.

Bushido felt his nose and observed the blood on his hands before looking back at Naruto with his brows furrowing. Naruto only smirked at him and maintained his battle-ready stance.

"You know you done fucked up, right?" Bushido asked.

"And?" Naruto wittily said before Bushido swung at him again and he caught his fist before springing into the air. He kicked Bushido into the chest and knocked him back as he ran forward.

Naruto gave Bushido's left rib a side kick and he lurched forward before receiving a left-hook to the jaw. He fell back and tumbled on the ground before getting back to his feet as he spit out blood.

"Had enough?" Naruto asked before Bushido slowly staggered to his feet.

"Man, you come straight out of a comic strip." Bushido snarled before charging at Naruto once his focus returned and both fighters used roundhouse kicks with the blonde's overpowering his.

"Manga really, but thanks, anyway." Naruto said in response as Bushido toppled over and he formed a Raikiri on his left hand.

"Quit jerking me around, man!" Bushido said before Naruto swung his Raikiri-covered hand and he attempted to catch it. As he tried to grasp it, the shinobi's hand made contact with his and electrocuted it before it was completely obliterated.

He dropped to his knees in agony and held onto the remains of his arm as Naruto looked on. Bushido growled at him as he formed a Mini-Rasenshuriken and shot it at him before it flew over his shoulder into the distance.

"Finish him!" Shang Zero ordered.

"Looks like the battle is alright finished, right, Bushido?" Naruto asked before the egomaniacal Bushido charged at him and held his fist up as he ignored the pain. Unbeknownst to him, the Mini-Rasenshuriken flew back at him from the distance and hit the back of his neck.

The chakra weapon expanded and Bushido's head flew off his shoulders into the air while the rest of his body was destroyed. His head landed in front of Shang Zero's feet and he smiled at Naruto.

 **NARUTO WINS  
FATALITY**

Naruto listened to the other fighters cheer at his victory and Shang Zero clapped his hands together before calling Luna. She stood next to him as Shang Zero carried two medals in his possession and cleared his throat.

"Luna, for your outstanding performance in this year's tournament, your place as our tournament's second strongest warrior and as for you, Naruto Uzumaki, you now have the honor of being our strongest warrior to date." Shang Zero said as he placed the medals on Naruto and Luna's necks before they both took bows.

After dinner, Naruto and Luna agreed to have a friendly sparring match so she could demonstrate her white lotus kung-fu techniques to him.

"Are you ready, Luna?" Naruto said.

"Bring it on, Naruto." Luna eagerly said before either person ran at one another.

 _ ***Protect Ya Neck by Wu-Tang-Clan plays***_

Luna sprang off the ground and began her attack with an aerial axe kick that Naruto moved back from. She punched at him and he grabbed her fist before she smirked before attacking with a Wushu Butterfly Kick.

Thought he again easily avoided being struck by Luna's strikes and kicks, Naruto knew that letting his guard down around her attacks weren't an option and he countered by striking her side.

She dropped to the ground and performed a low sweeping kick that Naruto avoided by lifting his feet off the ground. Smirking, she punched at his knees and he flipped over her before she spun around.

Naruto stood in front of Luna as she struck again and he dodged the blow before he moved forward. He karate-chopped her shoulder and she managed to shield herself with her hand but still fell back.

Luna got back on her feet and both launched themselves forward before kicking. Either fighter's leg collided before both Naruto and Luna punched at one another and their fists connected.

Naruto flew back as Luna did an elbow drop and narrowly missed his head before she swung at him once again. He sprang into the air and flipped over her before holding his hand in front of her neck the same way one would do with a sword.

 **NARUTO WINS  
FLAWLESS VICTORY**

Luna smiled before nodding in defeat and Naruto removed his hand from in front of her neck.

"Pretty sharp on your toes, aren't you, Naruto." Luna smiled.

"You, too, Luna." Naruto said.

"That white lotus kung-fu stuff of yours is killer." Naruto said.

"Thank you. It was really hard to learn." Luna friendly smiled.

"Have you ever thought of being a ninja?" Naruto playfully asked.

"Hmm…there's an idea." Luna chuckled.

 _Later_

Naruto walked to Luna's room and knocked on the door since she said she had a special surprise for him. After she acknowledged him, he entered her room and shut the door behind him.

"This way, Naruto!" Luna's voice called to him and he noticed the backdoor panels open that lead to a private in ground hot tub that was filled with jet stream bubbles. She waved at him and called the blonde forward before he approached.

"Hi, Luna." Naruto said as he stood nearby.

"You know, Naruto, on a full moon like this, it's a great night to bathe. Care to join me?" Luna smiled and he looked away while blushing.

"Well, Luna, that's nice but I didn't bring my swimsuit." Naruto nervously chuckled.

"Neither did I." Luna said while casually gesturing to her bathrobe on her poolside chair and he blushed upon realizing she was naked with the jet stream bubbles obscuring anything below her shoulders.

"That's nice but…" Naruto said before Luna gripped his pant leg and gave him a tender smile.

"Come on, Naruto, to not bathe is such a waste." Luna smiled and as he observed the sincerity in her face, this was just what he needed to hear to be comfortable enough. Naruto turned around and stripped before Luna smiled at his physique as he joined her in the water.

"After a day of tournaments, this feels pretty good." Naruto said in relaxation and Luna sighed in agreement.

"You know, Naruto. You're the closest thing I've had to a good friend in a long time." Luna smiled.

"What do you mean by that? Aren't the other fighters your friends, too?"

"Well, most of them but the other half fear me and only put on acts whenever I'm nearby. Half the time, they don't even want to look in my direction when I'm not looking or make eye contact if I talk to them." Luna said with a sad look appearing in her face and Naruto gave her a sympathetic stare as he understood those with strength either become feared or arrogant as a result.

"It's alright, Luna. I'm sure you have plenty of friends back home, right?" Naruto asked.

"Not by much though I did once have a friend named Nicole, who was also a Kumite fighter."

"What's she like?" Naruto asked.

"At first, she'd seemed nice but then she turned out to be a crazy motor mouth that grew jealous of me when I became one of the top fighters. Eventually, we were pitted against one another in my last Kumite tournament and I had to snap her jaw to finish her." Luna said before Naruto placed his hand and caressed her shoulder with his friendly smile appearing on his face.

Knowing that she had found a kindred spirit in Naruto, she moved closer to him and rested her palm on his cheek while caressing it. He continued to smile as he caressed her shoulder and she rested her head against his chest while any sadness on her face vanished.

Despite feeling her bosom beginning to smother his heart, both exchanged friendly glances that became tenderer within seconds and Luna wrapped her arm around his back as his bright oceanic eyes deeply stared in her dark brown hues with their lips beginning to draw closer.

Their lips softly pressed against one another and both of their eyes shut in bliss once the kiss had formed. Naruto welcomed Luna in his lap and she held onto his backside with her arm now rubbing it.

Her palm softly rested on his cheek as she began to caress his jawline and he brushed his fingers through her hair. Both remained still until their lips eventually parted and they smiled at one another while she placed her head against his heart.

Naruto caressed her cheek and she looked at him before kissing his neck while brushing her fingers through his hair. He wrapped his arms around her back and rested his forehead against hers for a time.

She brushed her hand against his chin and reached back to undo her ponytail as her hair fell to its natural length. Naruto's fingers trailed through her hair and she sensually rubbed her breasts against him while kissing his cheek.

Luna's friendly smile turned sultrily as she resumed licking his neck and he lowly moaned as he reunited their lips. In this kiss, their tongues hungrily wrestled and tasted one another before he palmed her bust.

A groan was heard from Luna's mouth as his fingers sank into her flesh and squeezed them together with his fingers massaging the orbs. Luna placed her hand on the back of Naruto's head and planted the other on his cheek to caress it again.

His fingers familiarized themselves with the pliable orbs and Naruto's body grew excited as he toyed with Luna's bust. She moaned throughout the kiss and they slowly parted lips before she rose to present her chest from the water.

Naruto leaned closer and licked at the dark buds before placing his lips on the one closest to him. He rubbed them together and suckled Luna's tit while he flickered his thumb against the other before finally gripping it with his index finger.

Luna mewled as Naruto pleased her buds and alternated between suckling them before keeping the orbs pressed together. He circled them with his thumbs and buried the rest of his fingers into them before gently sinking his canines into the right orb.

She blushed and smiled as he carefully gnawed on her ample flesh while teasing her tit. As he groped and teased her breasts, both of them became aroused in a short amount of time and she looked down.

Though she didn't see his growing manhood beneath the jet stream bubbles, she smiled in anticipation at its size and her eyes brightly shined. Naruto ceased gnawing on the orbs and brushed his tongue on her tits while squishing the flesh together.

Naruto reached down with his right hand and brushed his fingers on her folds before her legs wobbled as a result. The blonde stood up and treated her to the sight of his throbbing glory.

He sat back down in the tub and she moved closer before standing in front of him with her crotch inches away from him. Naruto smiled and spread her folds apart before his tongue infiltrated them.

Luna moaned with glee as he reached up and squeezed her right orb before caressing it. As he toyed with her breast, his tongue wagged and swayed inside of her tightness while her arousal grew in response.

Naruto's tongue rubbed and tasted the inside of Luna's womanhood with his other hand tracing her folds. Luna rested her hand atop the shinobi's head and blushed while feeling his tongue licking her caverns.

He traced her folds and started doing the same to her clit afterwards before his index finger and thumb gripped her tit. Naruto squeezed the bud and pulled at it while licking into her warmth before removing his tongue.

She moaned as his tongue began licking and slobbering on her folds with his fingers temporarily replacing it. Luna smiled as his fingers squirmed about inside her wetness until his tongue returned and he tweaked at her tit.

"You do that like a pro, Naruto. Is this your first time?" Luna panted and he nodded his head as he relentlessly lathered her inner walls with his saliva. With her moans intensifying, this was music to his ears and he pulled her nipple forth before releasing it.

He palmed her orb and fondled it while his fingers danced and slowly brushed at her hardened tit. Naruto placed the tip of his finger on the top of the bud and started circling it with her hand resting on his.

He stopped brushing his fingers on her folds and concentrated on teasing her clit and breast alike. Luna closed her eyes and loudly mewled as her streams of release drained from her pussy onto Naruto's tongue.

The blonde licked up her streams and stood before pressing his lips against hers until he sat on the ledge of the tub. Luna kneeled down in the tub and pressed her breasts together on his cock.

Their softness caused him to moan in pleasure and she smiled in response before maneuvering her bosom together on his member. Luna leaned her head closer and brushed her tongue against the emerging foreskin while kneading her breasts on his hilt.

Luna moaned as she tapped and brushed her tongue on the head of his foreskin before planting her mouth on it. Naruto continued to moan as she started bopping her head on his length and he responded by thrusting his hardness into her cleavage.

The soft flesh massaged his tower while it flew into Luna's mouth and she sucked on it while moaning at the taste while her tongue lathered his exposed foreskin. With her combined paizuri strokes and tongue, he felt as his manhood was going to melt from her pleasing methods and she winked at him upon seeing his reaction.

Naruto pumped his cannon into Luna's mouth and breasts while she used both to please it and he groaned as it began to throb after a while. She temporarily freed his member before directly blowing on his foreskin and returning it into her mouth.

Her erect tits rubbed on the veins of his member and he felt his testicles tightening as time went by. Luna moaned as she worked her mouth on him and sucked the tower off while rubbing her orbs together on it.

The shinobi's cock flew into Luna's breasts and made them jiggle with each lung of his hips as it continued throbbing inside her mouth. She stirred her tongue on his member and sucked it while rubbing her orbs on it.

With a final moan, Naruto gritted his teeth together as he ejaculated into Luna's mouth and she held still while gulping down his semen with some of it dripping onto her orbs. Luna managed to swallow a majority of the thick, creamy substance and freed his hardness once she was done before catching breath.

Naruto panted and Luna looked up at him before licking her lips as she gave him a sultrily look. A moment later, he stood behind her in the tub and she held onto the edge while looking back at him.

Both nodded at one another as Naruto's glory loomed near Luna's entrance and he slowly entered her womanhood while claiming her virginity along the way. She blushed at his size within her tunnels and loudly moaned as her womanhood had taken him in all the way to the base.

Luna held onto the edge as Naruto began to plow his length into her tunnels and he held onto her slim form. He propelled his cock into her womanhood and she continued to howl with pleasure as her breasts began to sway forward.

Naruto did the same with pumping his glory into the depths of Luna's caverns and banged it into her womb. Her walls were rumbled by his mighty thrusts and she closed her eyes as he ran his member into her.

The veteran kumite fighter held onto the edge of the bath and Naruto leaned forward before gripping her forearms. Slightly moving back, Luna's bosom quaked and heaved over the warm water as he pounded into her warmth.

Her derriere smacked against his crotch before her forearms were freed and he took hold of her jiggling bust. Naruto licked her neck as he squeezed and caressed her breasts with his fingers massaging the flesh.

Luna deeply blushed and mewled as Naruto's hips shot forward with his cannon banging into her core. She smiled back at him and he returned the expression while she rutted her hips against his.

Naruto held onto Luna's chest as it bobbed and heaved into the air before his fingers gripped her tits. He pulled and tweaked at them as his hardness soared into her tunnels as her innards grinded him.

The water splashed about in the tub from Naruto's movements with his cannon thundering into her womanhood and she melted into ecstasy as she felt his length striking into the depths of her stomach. He held onto her aroused buds and teased them as he took to nibbling her earlobe.

Luna smiled back at him and wasn't the least bit surprised that his thrusts were as powerful as they were with his indescribable stamina. Naruto's hilt flew forward and rammed into her entrance while she rested her hands atop her knees for the time being.

Naruto's fingers freed Luna's tits and reclaimed his hold on her breasts to resume groping them excessively. Her eyes glistened with lust and he huskily groaned as she quickly grew tighter on his hardness while it flew forth into her walls.

He held onto her chest and she reached back to place her arm on his nape for added balance. As she felt his cock began to throb and vibrate within her tunnels, she melted into pleasure and he did likewise.

Naruto and Luna both moaned as they pleased one another and his balls grew tighter with her wetness doing the same as he toyed with her chest. His foreskin slammed against her innards and she held onto him as her breasts bounced upright.

Luna turned her head and started licking Naruto's tongue until he started to fight back with his own. They heavily breathed as their tongues warred and slobbered on one another in the process of their lustful licking.

Neither person failed to impress one another with their stamina as sweat boiled down either of their foreheads while they smiled with glee with their orgasm getting closer and Naruto suddenly freed her chest. She watched as he gripped the underside of her legs and hoisted her off her feet before holding her like so. Luna took to bucking her hips to grind Naruto's hilt as it raged into her womanhood and her chest jiggled freely for the time being.

Her toes curled and her arm still remained draped on the back of his neck while her tunnels grinded his hardness. Naruto's hips shot upright and his cock soared high into Luna's caverns while she worked her hips together.

He held onto the underside of her legs with his glory surging into her pussy and she continued blushing as she rode the younger man's member. While Luna hadn't the faintest idea how long he could go without cumming, she easily pushed the thought to the side as it allowed the pleasure they felt to continue and they lustfully resumed licking each other's tongues

Naruto's cock shot into Luna's womanhood and her eyes began to roll into the back of her skull. The blonde groaned as he slammed into her tunnels and her breasts swung into the air.

Her tongue clashed with his and they took to tracing each other's lips before ending the tongue dueling. He groaned as she began to dig her nails into him and she licked his neck before he did the same for her.

Luna thrust her womanhood down onto his tower and grinded it while closing her eyes. A lustful grin took form on her face and Naruto once again nibbled on her earlobe.

The sage thrashed his member into her wetness and slowly began to lowly himself into the tub. Luna held onto him as he sat back down and freed the underside of her legs.

She got off his manhood and turned around before taking him in once again. Luna immediately wrapped her arms and legs around him while he palmed her breasts.

Their lips slammed against one another as bright blue eyes met dark brown ones and yet another tongue war was born between the two. Luna bucked her hips and Naruto shot his forward as he pumped his steely length forward.

Luna placed her hands on the back of Naruto's head and proceeded to brush her fingers through his hair. He squeezed and kneaded her bouncing chest while they deeply kissed as their moans went muffled as a result.

The kiss temporarily was broken as Naruto held up Luna's breasts and licked her tits as they bobbed into the air before finishing by doing the same to the tops of her chest. He then reunited lips with her and freed her right orb to trail his fingers through her hair before resting it on the back of her head.

Both ran their fingers through the other's hair and their eyes shut while their hips worked in unison. Naruto's manhood crashed into Luna's warmth and she moaned into his mouth with their tongues continuing their battle for dominance.

Luna once again planting her palm on his cheek and traced his whiskers which she thought were cute. The water continue splash from the couple's movements and the flow jet stream bubbles being disrupted as Naruto's cock flew into Luna's entrance.

She shook her hips and placed her hand on his back before digging her nails into him upon feeling what she knew was her orgasm getting closer. With his tower's throbbing and vibrating as much as it did, he knew the same applied to him as he rocketed into her womanhood and their lips remained sealed as her core wrapped around it.

His member sprayed semen into her tightness multiple times and half of the substance gushed out of Luna's wetness before dissolving in the warm water. Once the orgasm finally ended, they separated lips and panted while resting their foreheads against one another.

Naruto and Luna continued to smile as he nuzzled her before she rested her head against her chest. The pair sat in the bath and Naruto smiled at how her wet body was illuminated in the moonlight as it was befitting of her name.

"What are you smiling about, Naruto?" Luna said as she trickled her finger underneath his chin and he chuckled before embracing her.

"Oh, nothing, Luna." Naruto smiled and she kissed his chin before relaxing in the tub with him.

 _Few days later_

"You're such good puppies!" Luna smiled as she petted all of Dallas, Sam, and Chibi; all of whom excitedly nuzzled her.

"Naruto, I hope the fellows aren't overwhelming you." Luna said as she looked to see her own respective dogs and wolves all licking Naruto from every angle before they allowed the puppies to join in. He was laughing his head off as the several tongues licked him and his puppies only made him laugh harder.

"Boys, you're killing me!" Naruto laughed as the wolves and dogs all licked while Luna only smiled on at how good he was with animals.

 _Years later_

Naruto and Luna sat with Shang Zero as they watched a 19-year old dark-skinned boy with blue eyes do battle in the kumite with his respective opponent. The young man, Mugen, had a spiky afro and had two sets of blue markings on his wrists and ankles.

Sitting next to Naruto and Luna were two 15-year old girls that each bore a great resemblance to the latter though they both had their father's eye color. The first girl, Tenko, had whisker marks on her while her sister had the eye shape of her father and they watched their older brother claim victory

 **MUGEN WINS  
FATALITY  
**

"Excellent work, Mugen." Naruto said as his son toweled his head.

"All in a days work, pop." Mugen said as he began to scarf down 50 dumplings given to him by Shang Zero as a personal reward. Shang Zero believed Mugen to be the reincarnation of the founder of the Kumite tournament who happened to have been a battle-ready vagabond of the same name and the blue markings he had since birth further served to convince the elder man this was true.

"Looks like that Koza girl is checking you out again." Luna said before Mugen looked to see a female fighter staring at him and he frowned. Though he never had spoken to Koza, there was something about her that made him feel uneasy every time she looked at him and Michiko laughed.

"Go get you some, big bro." Michiko teased.

"I ain't setting one foot near her." Mugen said.

"It's not like she's gonna try to use you, Mugen." Tenko smiled.

"Yeah, I'll bet." Mugen scoffed before looking at two other Kumite fighters named Fuu and Jin and nodded at them. As with Naruto and Sasuke, Mugen considered Jin his rival and the only person worthy of sparring with him.

"Oh, son, Koza's doesn't seem like the type to do anything bad to you." Naruto said.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Mugen snorted and his family all broke out in laughter as his stubbornness with Shang Zero joining in.

* * *

Well, everyone here is the first ever Naruto/Luna story and hopefully you found the Mortal Kombat references funny with me even naming a guy after Shang-Tsung and Sub-Zero. While anyone can tell who I named Mugen after, Michiko is named after the titular character from _**Michiko to Hatchin**_ and Tenko means celestial fox in reference that Luna's name translates into wolf or moon.

I didn't think I'd ever find a story to use that **Stomp 'em in the Nuts** song but here it is and I'll bet everyone loved it when Luna saved her mother from her abusive father. Plus, if you hated her girlfriend Nicole for causing her death in the episode, you'll be pleasantly surprised to hear that Luna broke her jaw.

Tune in next time to see Naruto meet Cristal, who won't be a prostitute in my version and enjoy reading! And remember that if you have time to hit the favorite story button so much, then you certainly have time to write a review that lets me know you enjoyed the story and that my writing it wasn't for naught.

See you next time!


End file.
